Josh Voorhees (S3-S2)
Josh Voorhees has appeared in Horror RPG Series, Seasons 1 and 2. |- | |} Joshua Young Voorhees is an original character and anti-hero, derived from the Friday the 13th and SAW film series and is controlled by HRPG writer Jigsaw Chapter History Beginnings Joshua Young Voorhees was born on June 6th of 2008 to Amanda Young, after Amanda and her new family of sorts had laid low in the Los Angeles area after their misadventures. Josh had endured hardships of his own even as an infant, after being abducted by Mark Hoffman and placed inside a trap before being saved by his family after the evil and cunning Hoffman forced his family to play a twisted game of survival to save him. Sometime after this incident, Josh's family headed for Crystal Lake and moved into a cottage in the woods, following the death of his father. Josh was raised almost entirely by his mother and with help from Daniel Matthews, Angel Claremont-Matthews and Carmen Ryder-Matthews. He was home-schooled from a young age, his mother never trusting the school system with her son. Josh lived a relatively normal and happy enough life, raised by a very loving family and with a mother who was exceptionally protective of him, but his family lineage dictated that normalcy wasn't something he would experience for much of his life. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 2 Monster Party When Josh was six years old, he was thrusted into an adventure he never saw coming, when a gargoyle-like creature named Bertermus (Bert for sure) crashed nearby the cottage. Josh headed outside on his own to investigate, meeting Bert and being taken to Bert's homeworld known simply as Dark World, where evil monsters had overrun it. Bert wanted Josh's help, sensing him to be a great warrior from within himself. Bert flew Josh to Dark World, where Josh helped Bert and other good monsters to defeat the evil monsters from their realm. Josh was granted a temporary power that gave him the body and strength of his adult self, making his task much easier. Josh would face an onslaught of disturbing creatures before he succeeded in helping to restore peace to Dark World and being taken back home by Bert, just in time to rest. Josh got some rest and the next day awoke to tell his family of his adventures the previous night, and not surprisingly, he wasn't believed. But they wouldn't disbelief his claims for very long when he and Dale went missing when they played video games in his room and a portal to another dimension was somehow opened, transporting the two young boys into it. With help from a Grim Reaper figure of sorts who realized that a portal to the dimension he worked in, a world of the dead so to speak, had been mistakenly opened in the world of the living. The Grim Reaper figure helped Josh and Dale to return to the world of the living, in time for their families to find them. Little did Josh know that this was far from the last of the adventures he was having at such a young age. Tests Of Bathory Amanda and Josh were to spend some quality mother and son time together by camping out in the woods. The mother and son had driven in the woods when a strong rainstorm struck the area. The two were inside the family SUV when a man named Nix found the mother and son stranded and offered them shelter at the nearby manor owned by one Helen Vance. Amanda accepted and the two were escorted by Nix to Vance's manor, unaware that they had walked into a trap. The mother and son were drugged by Vance after having some ice cream from her. Josh awoke to find himself shackled inside one of the rooms. Josh would learn that Helen Vance was in fact a descendant of Elizabeth Bathory and was possessed by the evil countess' spirit. Vance/Bathory had intended to raise Josh as her own son and eventually make him into her lover. Josh objected to these demands and demanded to know where his mother was, but he was only met with hitting and slapping from Vance/Bathory. He was taken down to the dungeon for his disobedience, only to find that his mother and another prisoner had escaped. Amanda managed to save her son and escape from Vance/Bathory, heading for the nearest hospital after Amanda underwent treatment for her destroyed hand she smashed and broke to escape from her shackle to get to her son. The terror from Bathory wasn't over yet though, when Amanda and Josh returned home to find her there and having taken Dylan Christy as a hostage, Dylan visiting to check on his friends. With help from carefully placed traps, Amanda, Josh and Dylan got the upper hand over Bathory and Nix, killing them both and disposing of their bodies in the cellar furnace. Amanda had been upset that Josh had to bear witness to such Horror at his age, but Josh insisted that it was just simply a part of life that couldn't be hidden from him or anyone else for that matter. Family History Years passed by as Josh reached his teen years and continued to live with his family, all the while putting up with some emotional troubles back home that came with him coming of age. But nothing could've prepared him for when he learned the truth behind whom his father was, none other than famed mass murderer, Jason Voorhees. Josh learned this most dark and shocking secret for himself after hearing of news reports of Jason returning to slaughter at the Lake Crystal resort, which had formerly been the Camp Crystal Lake campgrounds that had been his father's old killing fields, along with a terrified recollection of survivor Kelly Mills, now a hostage of the family after finding her way to their cottage. Amanda had told Josh all, not just about his father but also her own difficult past as well, being a Jigsaw Killer. This was all naturally quite a shock for Josh, but he learned to accept it all, knowing his family cared for him inspite of their past and their choices. He agreed to help them search for his father following the massacre at Lake Crystal, going with them into the underground mine tunnels where they encountered bank robbers and Hodag creatures, but escaped in time. Following the disastrous attempt to find Jason by trying to find a way into the camp from underground, Josh and his family headed back home, unaware of the danger that would await them there. Familiar Threat "Jason" himself appeared at the cottage, but it wasn't the Jason that Amanda and the others knew, it was a demonic incarnation of him that spawned from a demonic creature that birthed him after entering the captive Kelly's body while she was kept inside the cellar. Puzzled by the sudden emergence of this demonic and bloodthirsty Jason but not sticking around to find out more, Josh and his family fled from their cottage and sought refuge at a town motel. It didn't take them long to locate the real Jason, when news reports of his newest mass murder rampage at the Phoenix Heights hotel in town were all over. Amanda and Angel set out to get the real Jason and returned with him, Josh meeting his father for the first time since he'd been an infant. With the real Jason now back as part of the family, they headed back home in the hopes the demonic Jason was no more, only to find him there. He killed Pamela, leading to a brutal fight between the two Jasons and Josh, before the demonic Jason was ultimately killed, or so it seemed, when a demonic winged creature emerged from his remains and flew off. Forbidden Love Shortly afterwards as the family was settling back to something resembling a normal life, an unexpected visitor arrived at the cottage with Kristen after the Matthews Twin returned home, Julie Lawry, an identical cousin of Amanda's whom she didn't even know about. Julie blended in with the family easily enough at first and Josh got rather close with her, to the point where they became more than just simple acquaintances. The true extent of their feelings for each other took a decidedly more sultry turn when Julie deliberately rendered herself topless in front of Josh in his bedroom, just as Amanda dropped by. Outraged, Amanda fought with Julie and immediately wanted her gone from the house, but Josh, not wanting Julie to be treated wrong and to be banished, fled with her as his family gave chase, staying with the identical cousin of his mother for the next six months, laying low in nearby Blairstown, New Jersey. Demons Josh opted to try to head back home to spend Christmas time with his family, missing his family, but also wanting Julie to be accepted and not mistreated. After making a phone call to his mother that had been prematurely ended, Josh went to a nearby movie theater in Blairstown to kill some time with Julie, after getting free tickets for a movie at the theater, called the Metropol. Josh and Julie went to the old theater to watch a film there, not knowing what it was until it showed, the movie being an obscure Horror film known simply as "Demons." It wasn't just a film though, for the events of the film became a frightening reality when the demonic creatures from the film infested the theater, possessing the patrons and wreaking a great deal of havoc, amassing a grisly body count inside the theater, which was now a death trap for those stuck inside and unable to escape. Fortunately, Josh and Julie were able to escape along with a blind patron, after a helicopter bizarrely crashed into the theater. Using a grappling hook salvaged from the helicopter, the three escaped through the gaping hole in the roof and killed the remaining demons before escaping. The blind patron however was not really a blind man, but in fact the demonic Randall Flagg, from Julie's past and who had his sights on the Voorhees Family. This was just the beginning of the horrific adventure in store. Natural Born Killers Josh and Julie, headed back for Clear Waters after laying low in Blairstown since the Summer, decided to rest overnight at a roadside motel for the night, when their plans for a simple rest were halted when notorious spree killers Mickey and Mallory Knox embarked on a killing spree at the motel and dropped by the room where Josh and Julie were in. The two hid under their motel room bed in time before the murdering duo made their way inside the room. After Mickey set out for some food, Josh and Julie took Mallory hostage, which didn't last for long when Mickey returned and a fight ensued. Josh and Julie managed to escape while the Knoxes were captured by police, and the two continued their way to Clear Waters, making it there hours later. Divided Family Josh and Julie returned to the Voorhees cottage, with Amanda happy and grateful to have her son back, but less than pleased to see Julie. Amanda was beginning to accept Julie more, until she caught them having sex in Josh's room. From there, Amanda and Julie got in a brutal fight, with Amanda demanding Julie leave, but Josh refused for the woman he loved to be mistreated and made it clear that he was in love with her. Amanda was very unaccepting and uncompromising inspite of this. Search And Rescue Josh would have help from Julie and Angel after Amanda was apparently kidnapped by Harold Lauder, a former follower of Randall Flagg's who subdued Jason and Amanda when he arrived at the cottage grounds, taking Amanda and hoping to marry her. The foursome would not be alone in their hunt for Harold to rescue Amanda, when another former Flagg follower, Lloyd Henreid, also joined them in their search. Lloyd however would later betray them during the drive to Maine to find Amanda, with Jason, Josh and Julie getting out of their vehicle in time before it was wrecked, with no sign of Angel surviving. Jason, Josh and Julie eventually found Amanda at a farmhouse belonging to disturbed killer Annie Wilkes, which she shared with Harold. After fighting with Harold and leaving him for dead, Josh helped Jason rescue his mother and have her taken to a nearby hospital for treatment. The hospital wasn't what it seemed however, run by the evil Dr. Benway, who conducted cruel experiments to harvest organs. Jason and Josh together helped kill the sadistic Benway and his staff, and escaped from the hospital with Julie and Amanda, as well as Emily Hosfeld, a survivor of Benway's who bore an uncanny physical resemblance to Angel. Killer Instinct Things were far from over once the family returned home, following an assault on the cottage by Agency Operator Walter Hobb, the lone survivor of Jason's massacre at Lake Crystal during the past Summer. Josh helped his father to intercept not only Hobb but also crazed killer Wayne Sanchez, a serial killer and Satanist with a twisted admiration of Jason, hoping to get him as an ally. Josh helped his father to kill Sanchez, with Sanchez being Josh's very first human kill, and Josh getting in touch with his murderous side. Josh would get to fine-hone his survival and killing skills shortly afterwards, helping his mother to finish off Harold Lauder when he found his way to the underground hideout beneath the burned-down cottage, and also killing Mickey and Mallory Knox when the Knoxes found their way to Meg Penny's cottage, where she was giving shelter to her family. Following these traumatic events, Josh made it clear to his family that he and Julie were in love, and that was something that wouldn't change. It would be difficult for the family over the next four years, accepting Julie in the mix. Regular Appearance Josh Voorhees stands five feet nine inches tall at his current age and is likely growing taller. He weighs around one-hundred thirty-five to one-hundred fifty pounds and has an average body type. He has dark brown hair and green eyes that are identical to his mother's. He wears casual clothes and has an affinity for wearing T-shirts of heavy metal bands or Science Fiction characters. Trademark Gear Josh is very skilled with arts and crafts, and good at making art items such as hockey masks. Josh's first real piece of weaponry or gear is his Golok, a type of machete blade. The Golok is a very crudely-fashioned yet very deadly weapon, capable of loping off heads with well-aimed strikes and inflicting other deadly wounds. The Golok is eighteen inches overall and has an eleven-inch and a half blade. Category:Jason Voorhees (S3) Category:Amanda Young (S3) Category:The Jigsaw Gang (S3)